


The Best Christmas Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Coulson, Gen, Momma May, Nonsexual Ageplay, Other, Team as Family, and fluff, baby!skye, big brother!grant, but may or may not be when they are adults, fitzsimmons are not romantically together while ageplaying, how do tag, other avengers may show up in future chapters, this fic is crack, twins!fitzsimmons, uncle!fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Coulson and Momma May have promised their kids the best Christmas they've ever had! </p>
<p>But will SHIELD and the potential end of the world stand in the way of them fulfilling this promise? (the answer is no but shhh)</p>
<p>Mostly crack, 100% fluff. Will be part of a larger serious of ageplay fics if there is interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to re-iterate from the tags that this story contains NON sexual ageplay. Don't get me wrong, I love both types, but I want to keep this particular story on the clean side. Also, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

"A little to the left, May. That's right, just over a little bit- okay right there, yeah, right there. Perfect," Agent Phil Coulson instructed his co-worker and friend as she teetered on the edge of a step-ladder, a piece of mistletoe clutched in one hand, a hammer in the other.  

The two SHIELD agents were in the process of decorating the Bus for the holidays - "decking the halls" as it were - and as far as Phil was concerned, symmetry was next to godliness. Symmetry was balance, and he liked balance. So did Melinda May, which was one of the reasons they worked so well together.  

It seemed like whenever one of them was out of balance, the other one was always there to shift the equilibrium just so, allowing them the chance to level out; to get their feet beneath them again. Or to catch them if they should fall. Emotionally, at least. 

Physically, Phil was in the best shape of his life, but even with his recent gold star health assessment, he wasn't fast enough to steady the step ladder before May toppled off of it and onto the pile of decoration supplies. He did, however, manage to catch the hammer she'd been holding before it could land an unpleasant blow atop her head. 

"Oh!" he half cried, half squeaked, glancing around almost in a panic. May wasn't moving, or swearing, and that frightened him almost as much as the prospect of explaining to the kids why their cardboard cut-outs of Rudolph were suddenly destroyed.  

Dropping the hammer by his feet, he pulled the collapsed step-stool off his friend, kneeling down next to her to check for a pulse. Death by mistletoe was so not going to go over well with SHIELD. They were already giving them more leeway than they felt they aught to when it came to their extracurricular activities. 

"Agent May, Melinda... Come on. It was four feet, not four stories." Coulson brushed aside some of the dark hair covering the agents face, only to reveal that she was, in fact, awake. Awake and laughing.  

"God, Phil, you should have heard the noise you made," she smirked, allowing him to help her into a sitting position. Streamers and plastic ribbons crunched beneath them as they shifted.  

Coulson pressed a tentative hand to May's forehead where he could see the beginnings of a small bruise. "Well, you should have seen how ridiculous you looked, flapping your arms as if that would stop you from falling," he replied. 

May swatted at his hand, wincing as she felt the bruising flesh herself. "Glad we took our holiday photos yesterday," she mused.  

"Sure, because the kids aren't going to freak out that you're hurt just because the holiday cards are already sent," he rolled his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet, outstretching his arm to help her get to her own.  

"I'll just tell them Daddy pushed me and will let you handle it." 

Coulson's eyes grew wide at the threat. "You wouldn't." 

May scoffed, waving away his concern as if he were crazy to have thought she would pin this on him. "What, and ruin Christmas? No thank you." 

"Christmas is ruined?"  

Both senior agents froze at the small voice coming from behind them, and they slowly turned to find Skye standing there with the saddest expression they'd ever seen. And Skye was notorious for her 'creys faces'.  

The not quite junior agent had her stuffed reindeer, Kristoff, clutched tightly in her arms as her eyes darted back and forth between her parents. Christmas couldn't be ruined! This was the first time she'd had a _real_ family to spend the holidays with!  

"Oh no, no sweetheart, Christmas isn't ruined," Coulson was quick to assure her, crossing the room and taking the trembling girl into his arms.  

Skye buried her face into her Daddy's neck as she clutched his shirt with the hand not holding Kristoff.  

"Your Momma and I promised you guys that nothing would stop us from having the best Christmas ever, remember?"  

Skye nodded slowly, her face still pressed into Coulson's neck as she sniffled.  

"And do you know why it's going to be the best Christmas ever?" May asked, having come up to the duo and begun rubbing gentle circles on the girl's back.  

Skye pulled her face away at this, turning her body so she was pressed into the crook of her Daddy's arm as she looked at her Mom. "Because it's our first Christmas together, as a family," she explained, calming down some. 

May and Coulson shared a look and a smile before nodding in sync.  

"That's right sweetheart, and not Fury, or the Avengers, or the world ending is going to change that," Coulson explained with a kiss to her temple.  

May was about to add to this when a shout from the other side of the room cut her off.  

"Oh no! The decorations! Christmas is ruined!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Before either of her parents could respond, Skye's eyes filled up with tears at her older sister's shout. Jemma was super duper smart, so if _she_ said Christmas was ruined, then it must be! 

Phil squeezed his youngest tighter against his side as he made calming, shushing noises to her. "Jemma didn't mean it Skye, it's alright." 

But Jemma _had_ meant it, and was now stomping her feet in distress at their wrecked holiday decorations. Well, not so much wrecked as slightly trampled, but to the 7 year old it was the same thing! 

"Leopold and I spent _aaaaaaaages_ making these paper chain streamers!" she cried in anguish, rummaging through the squashed decorations.   

May felt a sudden stab of guilt at the girl's distress, seeing as she was the one who'd accidentally pancaked the twin's art. "Jemma, honey, they aren't ruined. We can fix them, you'll see."

The girl glanced up from the carnage to her mother, her eyes pinched together at the top as if assessing whether or not to believe her. "Promise?" she asked, her voice small but filled with hope.

May smiled and knelt down next to the girl, making a show of carefully inspecting the streamers in her daughter's hands. They were fine structurally, just a little flattened. An easy, although somewhat time consuming, fix. "Promise." 

Jemma let out a sigh, releasing the tension that had been hanging over her shoulders. The uncharacteristic frown she'd been wearing soon disappeared as well, replaced with her usual, good natured and goofy grin. She trusted her mother never to lie to her, so why waste the effort in being upset?

May relaxed as well, wrapping an arm around the girl and hugging her to her side. She was always amazed at how easily Jemma let things go. She wasn't a worrier, like her older self was, since she hadn't had the same experiences to warrant such negativity. Like all of their 'kids', Jemma's little self was fresh and new. A blank slate with which to build happy and loving memories on. 

Skye, however, _was_ a worrier. In both her adult self and her little self. She wasn't so easily won over this time by her mother's insistence that everything was fine. In the back of her mind she knew that if the decorations weren't going to ruin Christmas, then something _else_ would.

Unlike her siblings, Skye hadn't had any pleasant familial experiences as a child. Disappointment was something she'd grown accustomed to at a very early age. Being told one thing when the opposite ended up being true was basically the hallmark of her childhood. It was why, even after nearly eight months of playing at being a family with her team, she still hesitated to trust them when it came to things that really, truly mattered to her.

Phil watched his daughter carefully, certain that he could hear the all too familiar cogs of doubt turning in the girl's head. He knew he needed to put a stop to her unhealthy cycle of thought and gently walked her over to the couch, taking a seat and then patting his lap for her to do the same.  

Skye didn't hesitate here, immediately climbing into her Daddy's lap, her legs curled awkwardly against his thighs as she tried to cuddle into his chest. It was times like these that she wished she was _actually_ little. Being a 4 year old in a 24 year old's body made it tough sometimes to get the comfort she so achingly desired. 

"Skye, have Momma or I ever lied to you?" Phil asked after a few moments of the girl getting comfortable. He'd noticed she'd dropped her reindeer on the floor, completely forgetting about him in the stress of the moment. This helped clue him in to how upset the girl truly was. 

"No. Well, yes… That one time you said you'd take us to the zoo, but instead we had to go to Africa," she replied matter of factly.  

Phil was genuinely surprised she'd felt compelled to bring that particular instance up, especially since they'd effectively been on safari the entire mission. The kids had most certainly gotten to see their fair share of lions and elephants that trip.  

"Honey, we've already talked about that. It's not the same as us purposefully lying to you. I know it stinks sometimes, but our job _does_ have to come first. You know this." 

Skye _did_ know this, which was why she was so set on something going wrong. After all, the past few weeks  _had_ been relatively quiet on the 'destruction of the world' front. 

"I guess…" she sighed, turning her head so she could glance up at her dad and give him a tiny, forced smile. She still wasn't convinced, but had decided to let it go for everyone else's sake. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make her parents regret 'adopting' her into their family. 

Phil could see the distrust that was still there and felt his heart break just a tiny bit. He knew they would get there, in time. To that place where Skye trusted them as much as Jemma, Leo and Grant did. But until then, all they could do to reassure the girl of their positive intentions was to keep providing her with memorable and loving experiences.

"Baby girl, I promise you that as long as the world doesn't need saving in the next few days, your mother and I are going to make sure that this is the best Christmas you and your siblings have ever had."  

Skye thought about this for a moment, worrying her lower lip as she weighed her father's words around in her mind. Despite her overall insecurity, the one thing she truly had no doubts about was that her new parents _did_ love her, and would never intentionally try to hurt her.

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered, finally granting herself permission to begin letting go of her anxiety. 

Unfortunately, as fate would always seem to have it, her reverie was immediately shattered as a pounding of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Moments later a flushed Leopold appeared in the room, in his hands their Daddy's work phone. 

"Daddy! Daddy! It's Uncle Fury! He say's we have to help save the world!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who's reading and enjoying this fic! I love reading your comments and will gladly answer any questions you guys may have about this fic! I would also love to hear your suggestions for things you'd like to see in future chapters :D
> 
> Also, I went back and edited the first two chapters a little, adding in a few things here and there. Most of the changes are in chapter 2, the scene with Phil and Skye on the couch. Nothing that changes the plot of the story, just some added depth and description re: Skye's character and thought patterns.

 

Phil winced as the first of Skye's sobs echoed around the room. He wrapped his arms around her now trembling form, whispering softly and reassuringly to her even though he knew at this point it wouldn't help.  

"Leopold, what have I told you about answering Daddy's phone without permission?" He turned his attention on his son, his careful, even tone causing him to sound angrier than he actually was. He immediately regretted this as the boy's face contorted into a mix of guilt and shame. 

"I'm sorry Daddy, it was ringing and ringing and you and Mommy didn't come when I called for you so I looked at the screen and it said it was Uncle Fury and I thought it would be okay that I answered because Uncle Fury gets cranky when no one answers!"  

The boy's words were slurred and slightly jumbled together in his haste to explain. He didn't want his Daddy to be mad at him! He was only trying to be a big boy and help! 

"Leo, Leo, it's okay. It's okay son, shhhh. Daddy's not mad at you. I promise. Please, just slow down and take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?" 

Phil reached out and took the panicky boy's hand, shifting him closer until he eventually climbed up onto the couch next to him.  

Leo did as he was asked, breathing in deeply a few times as he settled into the crevice of his father's arm.  

The calm that resulted was only momentary, however, as the boy's focus soon shifted away from his father and onto his sister as he began to battle against her legs, wanted to claim as much territory over their father's lap as he could. He didn't care that the girl was still crying. He knew he deserved his father's comfort just as much as she did. 

Plus, Skye was _always_ crying, so as far as the boy was concerned, her tears shouldn't get to count anymore. 

Making the conscious decision to ignore his children's possessive antics in the hopes it wouldn't encourage them, Phil instead tasked himself with maneuvering his phone from his son's vice like grip. Succeeding, he brought it up to his face, smirking when he saw that the call was still active.  

Chuckling to himself, he couldn't help but wonder what must be going through the Director's head as the man unwittingly listened in on the exchange currently going on in the lap of one of his Senior Agents. 

Not that Fury had a problem with his team's off duty dynamics. This wasn't his and Melinda's first time at this particular rodeo, after all, and If Fury could get used to seeing The Black Widow and Hawkeye in footie pajamas and pigtails, then this really shouldn't phase the man. 

"Director Fury?" Phil finally questioned as he pressed the phone to his ear. "I'm going to need you to speak up, Sir. I can't hear you over the sound of my daughter's broken heart," he quipped, wanting to get the point across that whatever the man had to say, it better not contain the phrase 'your team needs to come in.' 

"Agent Coulson, your team needs to come in. Immediately. Yesterday, in fact. When can I expect that you'll be in the air?" Fury's voice traveled through the phone, his intense, no-nonsense tone making it perfectly clear that his words were an an order, not a request. 

Phil closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. He knew he was taking a big risk with what he was about to say, but he'd made his children a promise and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do everything in his power to keep it. 

"We're going to have to pass on this one, Sir. The Bus is officially grounded for the holidays. My _family_ is officially grounded for the holidays."  

Taking advantage of the ensuing silence, Phil glanced across the room to where Melinda was standing with Jemma, both of his girls wearing identical expressions of shock on their faces. In his lap, both Leo and Skye had stopped fighting and were now frozen in place, their eyes wide and jaws agape as they stared up at him. 

The prolonged, uncomfortable silence continued to settle in around them, hanging precariously in the air, much like an overstuffed helium balloon on the brink of popping. It truly felt as if any sudden movement on any of their parts, and the whole thing would explode in their faces. 

All of a sudden, the enormity of what he'd just done hit Phil like a sack of bricks, and he immediately began to sweat, pulling at his tie with his free hand as he waited for his boss to speak. Or scream, which was probably more likely. 

Did he really just do that? Did he seriously just disobey a direct order from Fury? Shit, shit shit _shit shit._ Was it too late to pretend that none of this had ever happened? Was it too late to beg for leniency? If not for him, at least for his team? 

The seconds dragged on and still there was no answer on the other line. Had Fury hung up on him? Oh god, this couldn't be good. 

"Agent Coulson…" Fury's voice eventually broke the silence, and Phil was at the same time relieved and terrified of what was to come next. 

"Yes… Sir…?" he stammered, looking between his children and Melinda as if for reassurance. The irony of this sudden role reversal was not lost on him.

"I've changed my mind. The Avengers should be able to handle this mission on their own. You're team will be placed on standby, however, so you better make damn sure you keep your phone with you at all times. If I do have to call you in, I don't want to have to listen to that damn kid of yours ramble on for ten minutes about robots and wrecker sets, or whatever gibberish he was speaking. Am I making myself clear, Agent Coulson? Agent Coulson?" 

The response that came was not what the director had been expecting, although it did bring a small smile to his face. 

"Hi Uncle Fury, it's Skye. I think Daddy had a heart attack. Merry Christmas! I'm going to hang up on you now. Bye-Bye!"


End file.
